


Unexpected Morning After

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, M/M, Morning After, Mpreg, Nonnies Made Me Do It, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Well, this is awkward," Ardyn said.





	Unexpected Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/318819.html?thread=1828011875#cmt1828011875).

"Well, this is awkward," Ardyn said.

He sat up in bed, the blanket sliding down to his waist. Prompto scooted back from him, eyes huge. "No, dude, awkward is bad morning breath! What the hell is that?" He pointed accusingly at Ardyn - or rather, at his gently rounded abdomen, swelling with new life. "I know I was drunk last night. But I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that!"

Ardyn pasted a tolerant smile on his face. "When two men love each other very much..."

"Stop fucking with me. I know it doesn't work like that! ... Does it?"

Ardyn had to admit, he was perturbed. The daemons inside him had granted him many powers - immortality, regeneration, and apparently, procreation. But it should only have been possible with another who possessed daemon blood. Not with a normal human.

"Tell me, my dear," he said pleasantly. "Is there something I should know about you?"

Prompto fiddled with his wristband. The only item of clothing he had not taken off last night. Ardyn narrowed his eyes in sudden suspicion.

Before he could pounce on Prompto, a knocking came at the door. "Hey, Prompto, you awake?" Noctis.

"Come on in!" Ardyn called. If all his plans were now in wild disarray, why not share the joy around?

Noctis skidded into the room two seconds later. The look on his face was priceless.

"Congratulations, your Majesty," Ardyn said, beaming. "You're going to be an uncle."


End file.
